Who Knew?
by SweetGurlxx
Summary: Who knew they would fall in love with there best friend? Just by joining a chat room. They didn't even know it was them it was talking to. Lilly did. What do they do when they find out they fell in love with their best friend? COMPLETE!
1. Why?

**Who Knew?**

**Summary:** Who knew that she would have fallen in love with her best friend, just by joining a chat room. She didn't even know it was him. But her other best friend Lilly did. When they meet and they find out who they really have fallen in love with, how will they react?

**A/N-** Just to let you know they're about 16 and 17 in this story. Juniors in Highschool. Hope you like it, I'll add more later when I get reviews.

**Chapter One: Why?**

**Lilly's POV**

"Okay, tell me again why you're doing joining a chat room named 'California Rockin' Teens'?" I said over the phone to my best friend Miley.

"Because, I want to meet new people. I don't really have a good reason, and who know's maybe I'll meet a guy on there and fall in love." Miley said with hope in her voice. She's probably day dreaming right now about some guy she doesn't even know.

"Why don't you just get a guy from our school. Who know's maybe you'll fall in love with him." I told her like it was the easiest thing ever.

"Because everybody know's me as a dork here and who would want to date a dork like me?" She asked me, it was more of a rhetorical question but i'll answer it anyways.

"Oliver would, just think about it he liked Hannah Montana, Luanne, and he even stared at your mom googley eyed and said she's pretty. When she look's a lot like you." I probably shouldn't have said that. Oliver says he doesn't like her, but I know better.

"Oliver doesn't like me. He thinks of me as his popstar best friend. That's it Lilly." She told me with a little attitude in her voice. I was talking to her on my house phone and my cell phone just started ringing. I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Oliver it read.

"I got to go, I'll talk to you later. Oliver's calling me. Bye" I told her.

"Come over when you're done talking to him. Bye." She said then we hung up.

I picked my phone up and answered it. "Hello?"

"Lilly! Guess what?" Oliver said with excitement in his voice.

"What Oliver?" I replied with a dull tone.

"I'm joining a chat room called 'California Rockin' Teens'. Doesn't it sound interesting? I'm joining it right now under the name Smokin' California." He told me even more excited. Hmm, that is interesting. That's the same one Miley's going to join.

"Yep, real interesting. I got to go Oliver, Miley told me to come over. Bye." I told him.

"Okay, I have to go too, my mom's yelling in her man voice for me to wash the dishes. Bye." I said and hung up.

I put my helmet on. Strepped my knee and elbow pads in place. Grabbed my skateboard and walked downstairs. I told my mom Bye and that I was going over to Mileys, and skateboareded down the street. I find it funny that Miley and Oliver are joining the same chat room. When I was 15 seconds away I called Miley and told her Lilly in 10 when I got to 10 second mark and hung up. What do you know, 10 seconds later I skateboarded through the door.

I jumped off of my skateboard grabbed it and sat down on the couch and took my helmet, and knee and elbow pads off. I was just done setting them down by door like I usually do when Miley pulled my arm and dragged me upstairs.

"What's the rush, Miley?" I asked her sitting down on her bed.

"You got to help me set up my profile, and put interesting stuff down!" I rolled my eyes and started to help her.

"What's your name on there gonna be on there?" I asked her.

"Full of Smiles. Cool huh?" She said with just as much excitement as Oliver had.

"Yep, really cool." I told her with not that much excitement. For the next 10 minutes we sat there doing her profile and her first blog.

"Okay, so this is what I wrote on the blog, tell me what you think:

Hi,

I'm not going to tell you my real name just yet, so you can call me Smiles becaues my chat name on here is Full of Smiles. I have the two very best friends. A girl and a guy. I'm nice funny and smart. I'm currently 17 and a junior in high school. Just chat to me or email me.

Love ya,

Full of Smiles"

"I think it's interesting. You'll surely meet someone on there." I told her with confidence in my voice. We sat there and talked about stuff untill she got a ding on her that account, signaling she got an email.

"Oh, look Lilly! I got an email. From someone named Smokin' California." She said as me and her began reading his email to her.

_Full of Smiles,_

_You seem really cool. I'd like to get to know you, I'm not some perve just to let you know. I agree with you on the name thing. Reply to my email and we can talk on the IM on her if you want to. _

_Love,_

_Smokin' California_

"Let's look at his blog Miles." I told her, hiding the fact that it was really from Oliver. Clearly, Oliver doesn't know that it's Miley and Miley doesn't know that it's Oliver and what they don't know, doesn't hurt.

"Okay," She said as she clicked his profile and went to his blog and began reading it aloud.

"Hi Ya,

The names Smokin' California, but you can call me Smokin'. Send me an email or chat to me its Smokin' California. I have two girls for best friends unfortunately. They torture me all the time but they're my buddies. Talk to me ladies because I am single.

Peace Out,

Smokin' Calfiornia

Wow Lilly, he sounds like a jerk, but since he was nice in his email I'll reply to him." She said and clicked back to her email.

"Is it okay if I call my mom and ask her if I can sleep over?" I asked her. If she was going to talk to Oliver, I'm gonna be here to read what they write.

"Sure, Lilly. I'd love for you to sleep over." She told me and I called my mom.

"Hey Mom. Can I sleep over at Mileys. Yes. Yes. I will. MOM! Okay bye." I said and hung up. She was replying him and I read what she wrote.

_Smokin' California,_

_I read your profile and you seem like a jerk. But since you were nice to me, I'd love to talk to you. Full of Smiles is my chat room name obviously._

_With Love,_

_Full of Smiles_

------------------------------

**A/N- **So what do you think? How did I start out? Review!


	2. Online chat and the beach

**Chapter Two: Online Chat and the Beach**

Oliver looked at the clock and saw that it was 2:00 pm and decided to go onto the chat IM that they had on here. He clicked up the list and added Full Of Smiles. The only person on there. He got other messages saying to get over himself and that no body would want to walk to him. It hurt him a bit but when Full of Smiles answered him and said that she would talk to him. He perked up. He saw that she was on and decided to IM her.

**Smokin' California: **Hey, its me. I'm glad you wanted to talk to me. You seem really sweet.

**Full of Smiles: **Hi, im glad too. You seemed jerky, but u seemed really nice talking to me.

**Smokin' California: **I'm not a jerk. I am really nice though. Where in california do u live?

**Full of Smiles: **Malibu

**Smokin' California: **Really? i live there too

Lilly had the biggest smile on her face as she watched them talk. They were both sweet talking.

"Miley, ask him to tell you about himself." Lilly told her friend excitedly. She saw Miley roll her eyes but she did what she was told.

**Full of Smiles: **Tell me about urself. I want to get to know u better.

**Smokin' California: **Well, my best friends are two girls, they can be nice and mean. But I got used to it. I like to skateboard and surf. I also love to eat, I'll eat almost anything. I'm always up for free food. My best friends call me kinda stupid because I have my moments where I can be. Now, tell me about urself.

_Way to go Oliver. Give youself away. _Lilly thought while rolling her eyes.

**Full of Smiles: **My best friends are a girl and a guy. My guy friend probably knows what u go through because me and my friend thats a girl do the same to him. I like to shop, and do my nails and hair. I also love to sing, it's my passion.

**Smokin' California: **If we ever meet, i'd like to hear you sing sometime. So, what are u up to?

**Full of Smiles: **Not much, me and my friend are just talking to you. U?

**Full of Smiles: **Hi person!!!

**Full of Smiles: **Uh, sorry that was my friend.

"LILLY! He probably thinks I'm stupid now!" Miley paniced. When she heard the familiar ping of the new IM and she started to freak out.

_She's starting to like Oliver, I can tell. By the way Oliver is starting to sound. He likes her too! I'm going to get her to go to the beach soon._

**Smokin' California:** It's okay. Hi Smiles' friend. Is she a hyper kind of person? She sounds it. I'm just sitting here talking to you, and apparently your friend.

**Full of Smiles: **Yeah, she's very hyper. Are u a junior in high school too, because i am.

**Smokin' California:** yep, i am. since we're almost out of school well.. one more year, what do u want to be as your career.

"LILLY! Crisis here! I already HAVE A CAREER! What should I tell him?" Miley asked Lilly, panicing.

"Just tell him you want to be a singer. Duh? Jeez Miley, are you starting to love this guy or something?" Lilly asked Miley with a big smirk across her face.

"Love's a strong word Lilly. Don't say it." Miley told her in an annoyed tone. Lilly's jaw dropped. _Oh my gosh! She's falling for Oliver without realizing it's Oliver. Yay!_

"C'mon Miley. Let's go to the beach and invite Oliver." Lilly asked.

"Five more Minutes, Lilly" She said and returned back to answering Smokin' California.

**Full of Smiles: **I want to be a famous singer. What about u?

**Smokin' California:** I really don't know yet. I'm just thinking about playing it out by year.

**Full of Smiles: **I have to go, my friend is making me get off. Bye Smokin'

Oliver laughed at her calling him Smokin'. _Well, thats what I am. Smokin' Oken._

**Smokin' California:** Bye Smiles.

Oliver and Miley both logged off. Not knowing who they were talking to.

"C'mon. I'll call Oliver. Then we can go to the beach. Okay?" Miley told her friend. Lilly squealed and did started happy dancing.

Miley pulled out her cell phone and called Oliver. After two rings he picked up. Knowing it was Miley he decided to do something to make her mad.

"Smokin' Oken here, and might I tell you, you are definately smokin' " Oliver said and Miley could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Cut the crap Oliver. It's me. Me and Lilly are going down the beach and you're coming. Meet us at Rico's in 20 minutes. Bye." Miley said and hung up.

Miley and Lilly put some bathing suits on. Miley's was pink with white flowers on it. Lilly's was blue and orange stripes. After they put on our bathing suits, they both put on white tee-shirts and Miley put on a pink skirt while Lilly put on an orange one. After that they grabbed two beach towels and put on matching flip-flops then headed down to Rico's.

"You know Lilly. That guy reminded me of Oliver a little bit. Isn't that weird?" As Miley said this, Lilly looked suprised. It caught her off gaurd. She didn't expecte Miley to notice that.

"Yeah, weird. Totally." Lilly said. Soon after that they had reached Rico's and saw Oliver was already there, talking to Jackson about the girl he met.

"Hi ya. Oliver!" Lilly and Miley said in unison.

"Let's go swimming!" Miley suggested.

"I'm up for it." Oliver agreed.

"I think I'm gonna get a drink first." Lilly said. Miley just shrugged her shoulders and her and Oliver took off. Lilly watched them put there stuff down and take off there cover-ups, or in Oliver's case t-shirt. She waited untill they were in the water to talk to Jackson.

"Lilly, I have a question." Jackson told her suspiciously.

"Um.. okay." Lilly said confused.

"Oken just described a girl he met 'online' and it sounded alot like Miley. Start explaining. I know you know what's going on." When Jackson finished, she looked guilty for some reason and she started explaining to Jackson.

"Hmm.. that is a good idea. Plus, I want them to get togther. Dad and I bet on them." Jackson said.

"What do you mean 'bet on them' " Lilly said with her eyebrows raised and a confused expresion on.

"Well, I said that they would get together but dad said that they're not going to. So, we bet $50, and believe me I need that fifty."

Lilly laughed and headed off to take off her cover up where Miley and Oliver set there stuff. She watched them splash eachother before she headed off to join them. They all three had a blast in there just swimming and splashing eachother and just having fun. After about an hour they finally decided to get out. Just as they got out, Miley heard her cell phone ringing and ran off to answer it.

"Lilly, " Miley yelled. When Lilly and Oliver reached her she spoke up. "Time for dinner. Let's get going home." Lilly nodded and they both said bye to Oliver then headed off to eat.

------------------------------------------------

**A/N-** Okay, so REVIEW!! Idea's are welcome! This isn't going to be a very long story. Maybe like 5 chapters. I'll update asap. Once again please, review.


	3. Good News

**Chapter 3: Good News**

Robbie, Jackson, Miley, and Lilly were all in the middle of dinner when Lilly's cell phone rang. Everyone looked at her. When she took her cell phone out of her pocket, she told them that it was just her mom and they all went back to eating.

"Hello?" Lilly answered.

"Lilly. Your dad and I are going on vacation for about a week for our anniversary coming up. Could you ask Miley's father if you can stay there? You can come home to get clothes if you want to, since you have your key." Lilly's mom told her. Lilly squealed causing everyone to look at her again.

"Sure! Hold on, and I'll ask." Lilly covered her cell phone with her hand then told Robbie Ray that her parents were going out of town for there anniversary coming up and they both what to know if she can stay here.

"Sure, Lilly. You're like family, you're always welcome here." Robbie Ray told her enthusiastically. Lilly told her mom that she was allowed then told her bye. Miley turned to Lilly and they both squealed and stood up and did there happy dance.

"This is so awesome Miley! I get to stay here for a week. We are gonna have so much fun." Lilly practically screamed at Miley.

"I know! Wait a minute... don't you need clothes? Well, you can always wear some of mine or Hannah's." Miley asked Lilly.

Lilly thought for a moment then said, "Yeah, I do need clothes. C'mon, let's go over to my house and get some clothes. Well, I mean if its okay with your dad we can."

Lilly and Miley looked over at Robbie Ray hopefully for about a minute before he decided to answer. "Sure, I'll drive ya guys over there." They all put there plates in the sink and Robbie grabbed his keys and drove the girls over. Pretty soon they pulled up into the driveway.

"I'll be out in a couple minutes." Lilly said and walked up to the front door, unlocked it, and ran up to her room.

**Lilly's POV**

No less then ten minutes later, I came out with her backpack filled with about 6 pants, about 7 shirts, some shoes, hats, and a jacket to look cool, and my most favorite bikini, and also some cute pajamas. I hopped back in the car and we drove back off to Miley's house. When we got there, Miley and I ran up to her room and she logged into her laptop while I sat my backpack down and sat beside her on her bed.

She logged into the chatroom site again and into the IM. When she saw that Oliver was on. Er- I should say Smokin' California was on, since she didn't know it was him, she IMed him.

**Full of Smiles:** Heyy Smokin'

**Smokin' California:** Hey Smiles

**Full of Smiles:** what are u up to?

**Smokin' California: **not much, surfin' the web, u?

**Full of Smiles:** pretty much the same, except i'm extreamly happy.

**Smokin' California:** why? because your talking to me? P

**Full of Smiles:** not quite, haha. my friend is staying over for the week.

Oooh, They're flirting! They like eachother, i can tell.

**Smokin' California:** thats awesome. will you tell me your name?

**Full of Smiles:** sure, its Miley, what's yours?

**Smokin' California:** Oliver. i have a friend named Miley.

**Full of Smiles:** thats weird, i have a friend named Oliver too.

Wow they're totally clueless that it's them!

"Lilly, do you think that could be Oliver?" She asked me. That stunned me, I guess I have to lie.

"Uh, no. There's plenty of people in Cali who's names are Miley and/or Oliver and have friends name Oliver and/or Miley!" I told her. She looked confused and suspicious for a second but dismissed it.

**Full of Smiles:** I doubt your him though. thats like a chance of one in a million.

**Smokin' California:** yeah. i highly doubt it too.

They talked to eachother for hours. I even fell asleep for 2 hours, after changing into my pajamas, and when I woke up I saw that they were still talking. I finally told her to talk to her loverboy tomorrow and go to bed. She glared at me and said an an angry and annoyed tone "He's NOT my lover-boy!" Then she got a slight smile on her face.

**Full of Smiles:** i have to go. my friend is being annoying and telling me to get off.

**Smokin' California:** haha okay, bye smiles

**Full of Smiles:** bye smokin'

I waited untill, she closed her laptop to talk to her and changed into her pajamas. When she came out of the bathroom, she could tell that I was waiting to ask her a question so she told me to "Ask away."

"Sooo...? Do you like Smokin' California?" I asked her eagerly.

"Well, he is pretty cool. He's nice, smart, and funny. I think I do. I can't wait untill I meet him. I have a feeling that he's going to ask to meet up, when we talk again." She said whith a smile. I started jumping up and down on her bed and clapping my hands together. After about 2 years, my two best friends are finally going to get together. Everyone know's that they're perfect for eachother and look sooo cute together.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was 11. "I'm gonna go to bed. 'Night Miles. Wait, i'm sleeping in the guest bedroom right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, 'Night Lilly." After I got up she got into her bed and I turned the light off on my way out. On my way to the guest bedroom, I wasn't paying attention, and Jackson ran into me and knocked me over.

"Im sorry, Lilly." He appoligized and stuck his hand out. When I grabbed his hand, I felt butterflies in my stomach, but I thought nothing of it. We both blushed, when we realize that we were still holding hands. I told him it was okay, and that I was off to bed and goodnight. It's safe to say, that I went to bed with a smile on my face.

-------------------------------------------

**So, there's chapter three. I threw in some Lackson. So, please review!**


	4. Hidden Crushes and Busted

**A/N-** So, to go with the Moliver and to add drama this is going to be a Lackson

**Chapter 4**

**"Hidden Crushes and Busted"**

**Lilly's POV**

In the morning, I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I got up and ran downstairs. Robbie Ray was cooking his famous pancakes while putting some on three plates. I saw Jackson sitting in one of the stoles when I saw him, I felt my face getting hot. I could tell I was blushing, from what happened last night. He turned around and his eyes met mine, and his face got red too. I guess he was still embarassed. I turned away and started walking towards the kitchen. I sat on a stole beside Jackson.

"Mornin' Lilly" Robbie Ray said all cheery.

"Yeah, mornin' Lilly" Jackson said in a clearly embarassed voice. Robbie looked at him suspiciously

"Mornin' guys." I said while Robbie Ray handed us each a plate of pancakes. At that time Miley walked downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table after Robbie handed her plate to her. I grabbed mine and followed her.

"Morning Lilly!" She greeted me when I sat down beside her.

"Morning Miley." I said. "What are you all happy about?"

"Well, it's already 11. And I told Smokin' California yesterday when you were sleeping that I'd talk to him at 12." She explained to me.

I rolled my eyes at her while I took another bit of my pancakes, "You really want to meet him don't you?"

"Yep. I can't wait."

The rest of breakfast was quiet. It was 11:30 when we got done eating. We put our plates in the sink and she suggested to watch TV while we waited for 12. Jackson was already watching it, so she sat on the chair so she wouldn't have to sit next to him. Which left me to. When I sat down he looked at me and I smiled shyly. He smiled back we stayed like that for a minute untill a loud bang coming from the TV made us break our stare and caused us to jump. He grabbed the remote and changed it to MTV, which was playing Made. We watched the last half of it. When it came to be 12, Miley jumped up and grabbed my arm and ran up stairs dragging me along with her. I looked back at Jackson who was looking at us weirdly. I looked back and decided to run along with Miley. When we got into her room she let me go. I sat on her bed while I watched her grab her laptop, and sign on. When she finally signed onto the site and onto the IM. It was 12:10 and she was freaking out.

"What if he's not on? What if he thinks I'm a liar? Oh my goodness, what if he never wants to talk to me again? All because I was 10 minutes late!" She said while freaking out.

"Miley, calm down. Look, he's on." I told her pointing to his name.

**Smokin' California:** what took u so long? P

**Full of Smiles:** omg. im soo sorry, my laptop takes forever.

**Smokin' California:** it's okay. so whatsup?

"So what was up with you and Jackson this morning?" Miley asked me.

**Full of Smiles:** just talking to my friend, and talking to you, u?

"What are you talking about? Nothing was up. Absolutely nothing." I said looking at the computer, avoiding her eyes.

"Whatever you say." She said.

**Smokin' California:** talking to you, and eating.

**Full of Smiles:** i just got done eating breakfast. whatcha eating?

**Smokin' California:** muffins. mmm.

**Full of Smiles:** haha sounds good.

**Smokin' California:** listen, i know this sounds freaky but i feel like i've known you forever. i really really like you, more then a friend should, i think i'm falling for you. do you think we can meet today?

Miley started squealing and clapping her hands together, she got up and she dragged me up with her and we both did a happy dance. When we were done, she replied to him.

**Full of Smiles:** I would love to!! where do you want to meet, and don't worry. it's not freaky, i feel like i've known you forever, its like theres a connection between us. i really really like you too, and im falling for you too.

Miley bit her lip and waited for him to answer.

**Smokin' California:** great! do you know where that big rock beside rico's is? between the trees and that?

I rolled my eyes at Oliver. That doughnut couldn't give directions if his life depended on it

**Full of Smiles:** yeah, I know where your talking about, how about around 4?

**Smokin' California:** cool sounds fine. i gotta go, its time for lunch for me

**Full of Smiles:** didn't you just get done eating muffins?

**Smokin' California:** yeah but i like to eat, so i'm eating again. haha bye Smiles

**Full of Smiles: **just like a guy. bye Smokin'

"If you know eachother's names why are you still calling eachother Smiles and Smokin'?" I asked her, very confused.

"I don't know, we like to I guess." She shrugged her shoulders at me, "Anyways, you have to help me get ready, it's already 1. I have to look nice for him. Well, I'm going to take a shower."

"I'll help you. I'll be downstairs watching TV. Come down and get me when you're done." I got up and left downstairs.

I looked around and saw that Robbie Ray was going, but Jackson was still watching TV. "Where'd Robbie go?" I asked him.

"To the store." He told me, still not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Mind if I watch TV with you? Miley's taking a shower." He looked back at me and nodded his head.

I watched his eyes follow me as I walked over to the couch to sit down. He took his eyes off of me as we watched TV for a while. We both kept glancing at eachother. We were watching cartoons. I would laugh at some parts, and he would laugh at others. We would even laugh together. I could tell he watched cartoons a lot, just like me. After about a half hour, he looked at me and I looked back. For about the tenth time today, our eyes locked. He spoke, still keeping our eyes locked.

"Listen Lilly, I know you're going to find this disgusting being I'm Miley's older brother and all. But, I have to tell you this. I like you a lot. Every since last night, I felt something." He turned away when he realized he was blushing.

I giggled slightly, because I've always secretly liked him. I never told anyone about it. "Jackson, it's not disgusting. I like you too." His head whipped around to look at me.

"Really?" he asked me with hope in his voice. I nodded my head then I grapped him by his shirt and pulled him close to me. I smiled before kissing him. He was shockeda at first, I could tell but after a minute he kissed back. We stayed like that, kissing untill we heard Miley. She cleared her throat.

"How could you do this to me Lilly? He's my brother. Out of all people, you decide to make-out with my brother?!" She told me. She shook her head.

"Miley, just let me explain." I pleaded.

"Don't even bother Lilly." She said before she ran upstairs. I looked at Jackson, before running up after her.

I tried to open her door but it was locked. I knocked at knocked at it, I was screaming at her to let me in.

"MILEY STEWART! OPEN YOUR DOOR AND LET ME IN! I CAN EXPLAIN. I'M NOT GONNA EXPLAIN TO YOU UNLESS YOU LISTEN TO ME, AND I'M NOT EXPLAINING UNLESS YOU OPEN THIS FREAKING DOOR!" I screamed at her. I continued pounding untill I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let it go Lilly," Jackson said quietly. "She's just mad and shocked right now. She'll come down eventually. Untill then, let's just go watch tv. To let her cool down a bit." I nodded my head and he led me down the stairs.

I sat down on the couch again and buried my head in my hands. I could feel Jackson put his arm around me. "Lilly, we like eachother. That should be all that matters. Who cares what other people think?" He tried to comfort me.

"I know Jackson, and I completely agree with you. But, I just don't want to lose her. She's my best friend. If she stays mad at me, I don't know what I'll do the rest of the week I'm here." Jackson just pulled me closer and I burried my head into his chest. We stayed like that untill we heard Miley come down the stairs. We pulled away from eachother instantly and Jackson scooted away. We both didn't want her to get even more upset.

"Where are you going?" Jackson asked her.

"It's not like it matters to you." She said meanly, "but I'll tell you anyways. I'm going to meet someone." I looked at the clock I saw that it was 3:45. She was wearing a pink top with a gold sequined half-jacket over top of it. Blue skinny jeans, and gold flats. She walked out the door.

I waited a couple minutes. "I'm following her. She's going to meet Oliver. She just doesn't know it yet. They fell for eachother in a chat room. They don't know that it's them. I want to see how it turns out." I explained to Jackson then ran out and I hid behid a bush, in the spot where they were meeting. I guess I'm a really fast runner because I only saw Oliver there. Then I looked and saw Miley walk up to where Oliver ewas.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?" Miley asked him. Oliver just stared at her for a minute before answering.

"I'm meeting someone here. What are you doing here?" Oliver asked her.

"I'm meeting someone here too. Who are you meeting here?" Miley asked him, but before he could answer. She looked like something just clicked. "WAIT! You're Smokin' California?!?!" She asked him with her eyes really wide.

"Yeah. How did you know that? Oh, you're Full of Smiles?" He asked her with his eyes just as equally as wide.

"YOUR THE PERSON I FELL IN LOVE WITH?!" They yelled in unison. Uh-Oh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N- **So? How did you like it? Please Review! If I get a lot of review I'll update again today, because I won't be able to update for a week or so. Due to the facts that I'm busy. So go press that pretty purple button that says GO


	5. Together, Mad at Lilly

**A/N-** I'm going on vacation in a couple days. So I might update all my stories once more. But I don't know it all depends. I hope I get to though. So anyways here's the chapter, sorry if it's short.

Chapter 5

"Together, Mad at Lilly"

**Recap**

"I'm meeting someone here. What are you doing here?" Oliver asked her.

"I'm meeting someone here too. Who are you meeting here?" Miley asked him, but before he could answer. She looked like something just clicked. "WAIT! You're Smokin' California?!?!" She asked him with her eyes really wide.

"Yeah. How did you know that? Oh, you're Full of Smiles?" He asked her with his eyes just as equally as wide.

"YOUR THE PERSON I FELL IN LOVE WITH?!" They yelled in unison. Uh-Oh.

**End Recap**

Miley started pacing back and forth. While Oliver just stood there in a daze. I rolled my eyes, this is typical how my two best friends would act. One acts like a doughnut the other acts like a maniac. Well, not a maniac, but she's acting crazy. After a couple of minutes, Miley stops pacing and Oliver snaps out of his daze.

"Listen…" They both start at once then laugh nervously.

"You go first" They say in unison, then laugh nervously again.

Miley holds her hand up in the air, as if to say 'don't talk.' "Listen, I know that we didn't mean to fall for each other. But it just sort of happened. You're probably really mad right now."

"Miley" Oliver started but she kept talking.

"But, all I know is that even now that I know you're my best friend it hasn't changed my feelings. If anything, it made them stronger. Now, if you want to. You can hate me or whatever you wan-' She was cut off by Oliver kissing her.

Aww, how sweet. When Oliver breaks the kiss Miley stands there in a daze with a smile on her face.

"You never know when to shut up do you? I don't hate you, I don't see why I would. I agree with you, I've always liked you. Even when I found out you were Hannah Montana. I only said no when you asked me if I felt anything because you made it clear that you didn't like me. Finding out that you were the person I fell for over the computer made my feelings stronger too." Miley smiled at that.

"Oliver, that's so sweet. I have a question though. Did you tell Lilly that you went on the site?" Miley asked him. Uh-Oh, this isn't good.

"Yeah, why?" Miley gets an annoyed look on her face but calms down some.

"Did you tell her your name?" Miley asks in a calm but annoyed tone. I'm guessing she's mad at me.

'Yes, what's the point of this Miley?" Oliver asks in his doughnut way.

"Because LILLY was the friend that I was talking about. She watched me talk to you. Which means that she knew it was us we were talking to! This means she LET us fall in love." Miley says getting angry when she realized what she said she immediately started rambling. "I don't mean that to be mean that totally didn't come out the way I wanted. I like liking you. I like you a lot. More then anyone ever has. I hope your not mad. I totally understand if you are though. I also understand if yo-" Oliver once again cut her off by kissing her. He said her name like twice in that rambling.

After a minute they broke the kiss. "Like I said before, you don't know when to shut up. I know you didn't mean for it to sound that way. I'm not mad at you. However, I am mad at Lilly." Oliver told her.

"Well, so am I."

At that moment, I felt something tickling my back. I screamed and ran out of the bushes and ran into Miley and almost knocked her over. They both looked at me with angry faces.

"Um, hi," I said quietly.

"Lilly," Miley started. "Were you spying on us? On second though, don't answer that. I know you were. I am SO mad at you right now. Not only for making out with Jackson, but also for" Oliver once again cut her off.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" He screamed.

"She kissed Jackson. Totally an EW. Lilly I thank you for not telling us, because you helped us get together in a way. But I am also really mad for you not telling us who we were talking to!" Miley yelled.

"I agree. We are so mad at you. You'll be lucky if we ever talk to you." Oliver said.

"Yeah, way lucky. By the way, I know you have to stay at my house but just stay out of my way. Don't talk to me. I'm still really, really mad. For both reasons."

Then they walked away. I ran back to Miley's house where Jackson was. I sat down on the couch where he still was and cried.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked.

"Miley and Oliver are mad at me for not telling them. Miley's really mad at me because she saw us kissing. Oliver said that I'll be lucky if they ever talk to me and Miley agreed. Then she told me that she knows I have to stay here but that I better stay out of her way and not talk to her. What am I going to do?" I explained to him while putting my head in my hands.

"Lilly, she'll get over it. I know my sister, Oliver might not but that's just him. In time, they'll both get over it." Jackson said and gave me a hug. I never knew that he could be so sweet.

"When did you learn to be so sweet and caring?" I asked him with a smirk when we broke the hug.

"It's there. Just don't tell anyone. You'll regret it." Jackson said with the same smirk.

Hope you liked it, review please! Once again, sorry that it's short.


	6. Who Knew

Okay, So, I'm back from vacation and I will be updating Acrophobia too, and I will be starting a new story it will be called Rain. I have a good idea for it, I will write the first chapter tonight, more like a Prolouge but post it tomorrow.

**Notice to all readers of Revenge of the Past:** I'm deleting this story. I'm going to start new with it between September and November. I promise to make it better then Things You Wish Didn't Happen.

**Chapter 6**

**"Who Knew"**

**Lilly's POV**

It's been four days since Miley and Oliver got into a fight with me. I've been staying at my house since yesterday, my parents finally gave in since they were coming back a day early, and it would only be one day. They were only spending six days there not seven. Skateboarding and Jackson is the only thing that keeps me from going insane. He asked me to be his girlfriend three days ago. I already thought we were going out but Jackson said he wanted to make it 'official.' I thought it was sweet. I usually skateboard all day till Jackson gets off, then I spend the afternoon and evening with Jackson. We watch TV. Everyday Miley has Oliver over all evening. They stay in the living room just to torture me. Yesterday was the worst day since the fight. And you know where yesterday got me? Right now, I'm dressed as a girly girl. I went home and packed up all my skatergirl clothes including the onces I have at the Stewarts and I put them in the attic, in the far back where no one goes. I went to the mall today and bought tons and tons of clothes, with a credit card my mom left for me. She told me I could use it to buy clothes. And also, right now. I'm hanging out with Amber and Ashley. They accepted me in there group once I told them how much I hate Miley. They had me explain and they told me that I can be so cool, and that they'd love to be best friends with me. Okay, I'll tell you about yesterday.

**Flashback**

_Jackson and I was watching The Hills Have Eyes 2. Miley and Oliver came through the door laughing and they sat down beside eachother on the loveseat._

_"Hey Jackson." Miley greeted him._

_"'Sup Jackson." Oliver said trying to be cool, but failing miserably. Miley gave him a weird look and rolled her eyes. _

_They started talking, ignoreing my presance. Then Oliver said to her "I'm glad your my best friend and my girlfriend."_

_Miley smiled at him, kissed him, then said "I'm glad your my boyfriend and also that we can still be best friends." Oliver grinned and kissed her. They made-out. But not for long. When they broke then turned to the TV, to see that there was a movie on._

_"What movie are you watching." Miley asked._

_Jackson tensed up a little bit out of anger, because they said you not even acknowleging Lilly. That always made him mad._

_"Well, Lilly and I are watching The Hills Have Eyes 2." Jackson informed her._

_"Really? I didn't even know Lilly was here." Oliver spoke up. That made me so mad. I blew up. Not literally._

_"First, you ignore me. Then you pretend I'm not here. What kind of friends are you? I HATE YOU GUYS. I WOULD RATHER BE FRIENDS WITH AMBER AND ASHLEY THEN YOU TWO! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK NOW?! I DON'T CARE IF YOU EVER FORGIVE ME. I'M DONE WITH BEING FRIENDS WITH YOU GUYS." By that point I had tears in my eyes. But I had to get out that last sentence. "I never, ever,_ _**ever**__ want to be friends with you guys again." I took one last look at them, there faces showed that they were shocked, angry, even a little hurt, but it also showed that they were pleased. I ran upstairs packed my clothes up. Went downstairs, told Jackson that I would call him later, I kissed him passionately bye, just to make Miley mad. Then I ran home._

**End Flashback**

Which leads me to now. Right now, I'm at Rico's drinking a smoothie with Amber and Ashley.

"Oh, guys look at that girl over there." I said and pointed to a girl older then us, they looked. "She dresses so poorly. Seriously, where does she go shopping at? Goodwill?"

We all laughed then we all said in unison, "More like Badwill." We turned to eachother and said "Oooh, tsss." While touching our fingers.

"Oh, Lilly." Amber said. "I'm so glad you finally came around to being a girl and realizing that hillbilly was no good. You're so much better then her."

"I know, Lilly. You are. Look, theres hillbilly and her doughnut boyfriend Oliver." Ashley said.

"I have an idea..." I whispered my idea to them they agreed and they liked it. We poured our three drinks into two cups. Then we walked over to the beach part and stood infront of Miley and Oliver. There jaw's dropped at me, they would never think that I would be friends with them.

"Miley, Oliver. I'm so glad we're not friends anymore. Amber and Ashley are such great friends. By the way, that's such an ugly top. I bet you went shopping with that girl." I pointed to a very badly dressed girl.

Then we all said in unison again, "and bought it at badwill. Oooh, Tss." They were still in shock. Amber and I had already took the lids off our smoothies, so Amber handed me her drink.

"Oh, I think you guys have something on your head." I told them.

Oliver being the doughnut he is felt his hair then looked at Mileys and said "The only thing we have on our heads is hair."

"Well, Look again." I told him and poured the two drinks on there heads. Amber, Ashley, and I all laughed. "Now, If you don't mind. I have to go get ready for my date with Jackson tonight."

We started to walk off, but then I told them I'd catch up with them. They nodded there heads, knowing what I was going to do. My plan wasn't finished. I went back to Miley and Oliver. They didn't even attempt to get the smoothie off of there heads.

"Look Lilly. We're sorry. We shouldn't have ignored you and pretend you didn't exist." Miley said.

"Yeah, Lilly. We're sorry. We've felt awful ever since you blew up at us yesterday." Oliver said.

"Forgive us?" They said in unison. To bad it took them for me to be mean and friends with Amber and Ashley to get them to forgive me.

"Nope, but aren't you guys hungry for a smoothie sundae? You should be." I told them, they looked confused. I pulled sprinkles out of my back pocket opened the package without them seeing them poure the packet on there heads. Then I also, took two cherries from my front pocket and topped it off.

"Who knew I would get you two together. Who knew you two would hate me? Who knew I would ever be friends with Amber and Ashley. Who knew it took me to friends with them to get you two to forgive me. Who knew I could make the perfect smoothie sunday. But most importantly, Who knew that me trying to be nice and hook you guys up would lead to us never being friends again." And with that, I walked away. Not looking back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's the end of this story. I like this ending, it took me three different endings to make it right. I couldn't decide if they should be friends again or not in the last chapter. Okay so what would you guys like?

For me to **leave it like this**. Or for me to make a **sequal**?

**Tell me what you guys were expecting the ending to be.**


End file.
